The Inheritance Year
by sweetsilent3
Summary: Coming into your Inheritance can be quite a journey...for both sides of the mating party
1. Prologue

Prologue

Arra

I didn't remember falling onto the floor until I woke up on it. But by Merlin, was I dizzy...  
I opened my eyes, momentarily blinded by a sharp pain in my head before my vision cleared, and waited for the room to stop spinning before getting up.  
_What happened_? I thought, running a hand through my hair. _What a way to start out your sweet sixteenth Arra…_

"Darling, are you awake?" my mother called, her footsteps echoing up the staircase.

I moved to open the door for my mum when I caught my reflection in the mirror and did a quick double take, moving closer to the glass.  
"No way..." I muttered.  
"Good morning Darl-oh Arra! Are you alright?" My mum stood behind m in the mirror. Now usually, I only come up to her shoulder, but today I was at eye-level.  
"I look different right?' I asked. It could just be me imagining things...  
My mom seemed confused for a moment...and then her face completely brightened with both shock and joy.  
"Oh Arra! I think you've come into your inheritance!"  
"My wh_at_?!"(  
My mom wasn't listening anymore. She was too busy prattling on about mates and magic and love and things I didn't, nor _want_ to understand at the moment. There was only one question in my mind; _What the hell was my inheritance? _  
"And I just know he'll be a blonde! You've always had a soft spot for blond boys, you know. Yes, I can see him now! Tall, blonde and beautiful! Maybe with blue or green eyes-"  
"Mom!" I cried, still completely overwhelmed. "I still don't know what my inheritance is! And why (italicize why) do you keep talking about boys?"  
My mom laughed, waving her hand decisively, "Oh, sorry darling. I've gotten ahead of myself." She put her hands on my shoulders, a beaming smile on her face.  
"Arra, you're half Veela. And it seems you've just come into your mating inheritance."  
I swear, I almost choked  
"I'm a…I've come _into...what?!"_


	2. Chapter 1: Scent

Chapter 1

A group of three wizards walked through the crowded station ways of Kings Cross, fighting their way to platform 9¾.

"All these filthy muggles..." Narcissa whispered to herself, trying to avoid as much contact as possible with the non-magical folk.

Lucius nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the space between platforms nine and ten, which was roughly twenty feet away from them.

Draco was looking around lazily. His interest couldn't be held by anything muggle, and his mind was far too preoccupied with what the coming year might bring. His head with swimming with the faces of all the girls he had ever met, thinking, _Any one of those girls could be your mate, Draco. The one you're gonna be stuck with forever..._

He prayed to Merlin it wouldn't be Parkinson.

"Come now Draco, through the platform," his mother instructed, gesturing to the wall. Draco nodded, turning toward the brickwork. It had become a force of habit to brace himself, even though he knew there wouldn't be anything there.

Arriving on the platform, he was immediately hit with a scent that drove him crazy.

"I can smell her, Father," Draco said after Lucius pushed through the barrier. The sixteen-year-old Slytherin was still startled by his new, deeper voice.

He hadn't really had time to get accustomed to everything the inheritance had provided him with. Even though he was thoroughly enjoying his larger _...muscles,_ Draco was still a little freaked out. His father told him he'd first identify his mate by her scent…but he'd been skeptical…

_How will I find her, Father?" Draco asked, shifting a little uncomfortably where he stood. He wasn't used to his new features. His legs had gotten longer, his chest broader, and his frame leaner. Compared to the skinny, twig-like body he had known before his inheritance, it was much harder to maneuver._

_"You come from a long line of Veela, Draco," Lucius said, drawing his son's thoughts back to him, "and this year of your inheritance, you will find your mate..."_

_Draco bit back a reply. He knew all about mates and the inheritance year; it was a part of his family history, which had been taught to him since he was old enough to understand it. He also knew it would be a bad decision to talk back to his father._

_"Your mate," Lucius started, "will have a certain, unique scent, designed for you and only you. That's how you will identify her. You will most likely catch her scent before you even see her."_

_Draco swallowed._

_That meant any girl at Hogwarts had the potential of being his mate…_  
_Oh, Merlin help him…_

Now, with all doubt about scent identification out the window, Draco felt something else stirring inside him…he pushed it to the back of his mind, bidding his parents goodbye. Once he'd boarded the train, the feeling struck up again, but stronger, nearly taking his breath away.

"Mate, you alright?"

Draco recognized Blaise's voice without turning around.

"Fine," he said, though he still felt as if he'd been punched in the gut.

Blaise just shrugged and pushed past him, "C'mon. Before all the good compartments get taken."

********************************DM**************** *********

The train ride was not enjoyable for him.

The whole ride Draco's teeth were gritted. He could almost feel her, she was so close. At one point during the ride, he saw the silhouette of a girl pass by, followed by that scent…

He had to have her.

"You can't have your mate now! We're on the bloomin' train!" Blaise hissed, pulling Draco's arm and forcing him to sit.

Draco was practically twitching with self-restraint, his new muscles flexed and ready to run after her; to give chase.  
When the silhouette passed by the second time, Crabbe and Goyle almost had to wrestle Malfoy back into his seat. The young Veela was twitching, hissing at his friends to let him go. It felt as if his whole existence was tethered to the shadow that his friends were letting walk away.

When the shadow and the scent were long gone, Crabbe and Goyle released Draco.

"There. Better?" Blaise asked

Draco just shook his head, staring out the window, his leg bouncing nervously for the rest of the train ride. It burned him to have her so close, then to slip away...nothing but a flimsy glass door between them.

He was roughly pulled back into reality by the squawking of the speakers over head, announcing that students should start changing into their robes-they'd be arriving soon.

***************************DM********************* ******

"Hey, Draco? Aren't you gonna eat?" Blaise nudged him, but he was too busy staring across the hall, searching.

When they'd arrived at the school, Draco had started seeking her out again. In the mass of all the students, her scent was lost...and it made him feel very uneasy. He hadn't stopped fidgeting since the train ride. Even now he was pushing his fork around his plate absent-mindedly.

"Huh?" he finally replied, moving his eyes slowly from a group of girls at the-he shuddered-Hufflepuff table.

No. His mate would _not_ be a Hufflepuff.

That's what it all seemed to come too. Finding her. Seeing her face, holding her, feeling her skin on his, her scent everywhere around him...engulfing him…

The Veela within quivered as the hot feeling of lust and the cool touch of longing swept over him powerfully, blinding him for a few precious moments. In those moments he could almost see her face…

There was a soft 'ping' from McGonagall as she tapped her glass to call the assembly to attention, starling Draco out of his thoughts in the process.

"Dammit," he swore, reluctantly turning to face her.

This wouldn't be as easy as he'd hoped…

**_Chapter_** **_One! Whoo! I'd like to thank Dawn-of-indescirbable-colors for being a wonderful beta :) (Seriously, check out her story _Like Madmen _it's so fricking good!) And a shout-out to _cuzimjustlikethat _for being one of the first to review!_**

**_Feel free to drop a review in that box down there if you feel like doing so and I'll see you next chapter:)_**

_**~Sweetsilent3**_


	3. Chapter 2: Power

Arra shifted yet again in her chair, not bothering to pay any attention to Dumbledore's speech, even though he was practically talking in her ear.

"Tell me again why we sit so close to the teacher's table every year?" Arra's friend, Tessa, asked.

The blonde girl had to speak rather loudly to be heard over the headmaster's booming voice. Arra just shrugged, putting another bite of potatoes in her mouth. She _felt…weird._ Like someone was…reaching out to her, and she was reaching back, but missing by the very tips of her fingers. It was a feeling she had had twice on the train, and now again…

"Hey? You alright?" Tessa asked, seeing Arra's confused expression.

"I'm fine..." she lied, brushing a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

Tessa said nothing else after that; Arra was far too skilled a liar.

No one's in Slytherin for nothing...

*******************************DM***************** **

"So, no idea what house she could be in?"

Draco shook his head.

It was infuriating. It was almost as if his mate didn't want to be found. Which, of course, only fueled his need to find her.

It had been two weeks since he'd seen her silhouette on the train, but her scent was always tantalizingly close, tickling his nose with every breath.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Potions in five. C'mon."

Draco shouldered his bag again, following Blaise out of the common room.

He felt like he was forgetting something, having the sudden urge to rifle through his bag...and sure enough, he'd left his Potions book on his bed. He considered summoning it with a quick 'Accio', but…something was driving him to run back to his dorm.

"I'll be back. Forgot my book."

Draco fought the crowd of students flooding out of the Slytherin common room, breaking into the foyer only to run-literally, _run-_ into someone, knocking them and himself to the ground.

"Ow..."

Draco froze.

It was a girl's voice.

***************************DM********************* ********

To say that Draco was disappointed was a massive understatement.

It was not his mate. He could tell just by looking at her. But as he gathered a deep breath, readying himself to get to his feet, he stopped.

His mate's scent was all over her...

A snarl ripped out of his chest, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had the girl pinned to the near wall.

"Why is her scent all over you?" he growled.

There was a small voice in his head telling him that this was wrong, that he should stop before he did something seriously stupid. The louder voice in his head, however, told him that this girl knew his mate when he did not.

And this did not please the Veela.

Not at all.

"I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about!"

"My _mate!" _Draco roared.

In the midst of nearly choking her to death, Draco realized who he held. It was Astoria Greengrass.

If he wasn't so overcome by the sudden and_ ...strange_ emotions, he would've laughed at the irony.

But when Astoria didn't respond, his patience evaporated.

He squeezed her scrawny little neck harder, his new muscles aching to snap the bone. This jealousy…this frightening power running through him…

Well, he couldn't help but want to destroy this girl. The one who stood between him and his mate.

And fuck him if he didn't love the look of fear in her eyes...the power he held over her.

He smiled-a sneer like a snake's grin just before it strikes.

He was going to enjoy this...

******************************DM****************** ************

"Did you hear?" Arra overheard one of the girls sitting behind her.

"Draco Malfoy tried to strangle Astoria Greengrass in the Slytherin common room!"

Arra's eyes snapped open wide, and she listened more intently.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Astoria said he was going on and on about some mate. She said he looked like a murderer!"

Arra suddenly felt trapped in the small transfiguration classroom.

_Oh no, please. Anyone but him_...she thought, slumping in her chair.

_Please...anyone but Malfoy..._

"Hey Arra, you alright? You look a bit sick..." Tessa whispered, eyeing her strangely.

Arra swallowed, leaning toward her to explain her theory.

Tessa's mouth dropped open, trying to process it.

"Well, shit..." she breathed, staring wide-eyed at her as she chewed on a strand of her hair nervously. "What'll you do?"

Arra looked down at her hands.

She hadn't gotten that far yet...

*****************************DM******************* *********

Later that night, Arra had a dream.

_She was standing in the common room, facing the fire, completely alone and feeling vulnerable in her pajamas. It was strangely cold; she could see her breath fan out in front of her face with each exhale._

_Shuffling closer to the flames, she rubbed her hands together._

_"Cold there, princess?"_

_Arra's breath caught._

_She knew that voice._

_"Well, come here then...can't have you freezing to death, can I?"_

_Arra whirled around to face the voice, confirming his identity in an instant._

_Draco was sitting on the sofa, his arms open to her, a playfully annoyed expression in his eyes. But when Arra made no move to draw closer, his face softened._

_"Arra..." he whispered._

_His voice made her nerves sing, buzzing with excitement...and her name sounded musical coming from his lips._

_"Come here."_

_Her feet moved of their own accord, taking a few small steps toward him. Draco rolled his eyes, swiftly reaching out to grab her wrist and pull her flush against his chest._

_He was warm. So deliciously_ _warm…** too** warm for a human._

_"Arra," he murmured again, nuzzling her neck with his nose and causing gooseflesh to sweep across her skin._

_"Yes?" she breathed._

_He didn't reply. _

_No, the warmth that he was providing began to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller until it was completely gone, and she was alone in the cold._

Arra opened her eyes, her blood racing.

It was ridiculous, the sense of terror and abandonment she felt when Draco disappeared from her dream.

It was completely unwarranted…

She didn't even _know_ him-well, except for the basics: Stuck up, ferrety...a daddy's boy who was inclined to believe he owned the world.

And if all that proved to be true, she certainly didn't want him as her m-

No. She wouldn't say it...not even in her mind.

Ever since she'd overheard those girls gossiping about him, she'd had a funny feeling she couldn't seem to shake…A fluttering in her chest every time someone said his name…

She sighed, pulling out her Potions homework with the notion that she had procrastinated enough for one day.

_Might as well do it now_, she thought._ I doubt I'll be getting any more sleep tonight…_

_**We're getting closer to the meet up^-^ i was pretty excited for this chapter, because i got to dig deeper into the Veela urges and the power they have..and who doesn't love possessive Draco? wanna thank**_** Tulamal****foy,**** Sw****tTxnQt,**_** and **_**ifup f_or following/favoriting:)_**

**_Thanks again to my beta, Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors for being kool with a k :p couldn't do this (as well) without her._**

_**Leave a review if you liked this chapter and i'll see you next time:)**_

**~Sweetsilent3**


	4. Chapter 3: Rumors

Draco decided it would be best not to go to class.

He hadn't hurt Astoria badly enough to require a trip to the hospital wing, so she must have told somebody by now, and knowing how fast gossip traveled through the school, it would probably be wise to lay low for today.

"Care to explain what happened, mate?" Theo was standing in the door way.

"You've heard the rumors, then..."

"Course I have. Astoria's flaunting the bruises on her neck like some sort of medal." Draco rolled his eyes. Typical. No Slytherin girl would ever lay low about abuse, would she?

"Figured I'd ask the abuser," Theo said.

Draco just shrugged. "She was standing in the way, and I took care of it."

Nott just smirked, sitting on his bed. "Don't try to pass that off as the whole story, Malfoy."

Draco exhaled sharply, looking Nott straight in the eye.

"I don't know what to tell you, Theodore. That is the whole story."

Theo still looked wary, but Draco knew he bought the story. Anyone would have. Nobody questioned a lie from a Malfoy.

"Well, remind me to never get in your way, then," Theo concluded, making is way to the door.

When the dormitory was once again empty, Draco fell back onto his bed.

It was going to be a long day…

************************************DM************ ***********************************

There was only one problem with skipping class at Hogwarts: You had to skip meals as well.

Draco was practically starved by the time everyone returned from class. He had (thankfully) found some left over sweets from Honeydukes, but that had been hours ago. He was debating sneaking into the kitchen when a cloth parcel dropped in his lap.

_Thought you might be hungry, missed you in class today, xoxoxoxox ~Pansy_

Inside the package were a few leftovers from dinner that night. Draco may've rolled his eyes at the hearts floating off the page, but he was grateful for the food.

He felt odd, though...when he read the note. Pansy had flirted with him countless times, leaving no room to wonder what was on her mind, but..it had never left him feeling dirty-like he did now.

_What would your mate think if she knew?_ said a voice in the back of his head.

_Oh shove off,_ he shot back._ How could she know if I don't even know who she is?_

The voice was silent after that.

Draco finished his meal and tossed it in the waste bin when Blaise walked in.

"You hear the rumors?" he asked.

Draco nodded. Blaise sighed,

"You need to sort out this mate business, you know...before you kill someone."

"Jesus. I'm trying Blaise! It's not as easy as-" he stopped abruptly.

It was faint. If Blaise hadn't walked by he wouldn't have even noticed...but it was definitely there...

"Alright, mate?" Blaise asked, seeing Draco's dark expression.

Draco stood, his eyes hooded. The same feeling he had had before he'd attacked Astoria coursed through his veins; anger, possession, jealousy. Only this time, it was tenfold.

Her scent was on another male.

And Draco wanted to rip his throat out.

"Her scent is on you..." he growled.

He was imagining a million different ways to kill him; he who wanted to take his mate away-steal her from him.

Blaise's eyes widened, only just grasping the severity of the situation. And he knew if he wasn't careful, he could very well lose his life.

"I swear, I have no clue who she-" He was cut off by Draco, a cold, pale hand clamped around his throat.

"You think you can just take my mate away from me?" he hissed, his grip tightening.

"I swear, I don't know who she is!" Blaise croaked. "I've never seen her before!"

Draco's eyes got even darker; molten silver.

"Wrong answer."

"Wait!" Blaise croaked. "T-There was a girl-yeah! At dinner. She sat right next to me."

Draco snarled at him. "Her _name?"_

"I don't know! I don't know, I swear! I didn't look closely enough! But she's in Slytherin! I promise. A dark haired girl! Please, mate-let me go!" he wheezed, feeling slightly hopeful when the pressure receded around his neck.

"You will help me find her." Draco growled, then dropped him.

Blaise nodded earnestly, rubbing his neck and coughing.

Slowly, Draco descended from his power high and he helped Blaise up, muttering a curt, "Sorry."

Blaise just nodded.

The sooner Draco found his mate, the better. This was getting dangerous.

"Now..." Draco said, "tell me exactly what she looked like."

***************************************DM********* **************************

"Blaise Zabini?" Tessa asked, looking over her charms book. "I thought you said Draco could be your m-"

"Don't say it!" Arra snapped, eyes snapping up from her essay.

Tessa held up her hands defensively. "Alright, alright- I just thought you said Malfoy was it?"

She sighed, "I think he is. It wasn't Blaise's scent that got me...it was one that was mixed with his. Someone he spends a lot of time with. His scent must've rubbed off."

"Oh..." Tessa murmured, "then I guess Draco _does_ makes sense. Those two are practically joined at the hip."

Arra nodded, chewing on her hair.

"I can see why you'd be nervous. Malfoy's a prick. Hey! No need to throw things-I'm just speaking the truth!" Tessa threw back the offending pillow.

"And unfortunately, it's the truth that the prime candidate for your mate is a complete and total asshole."

Arra groaned, flinging back on her bed and covering her face with her pillow.

"I told you not to say that!"

_**We're getting closer! More violent, possessive Draco ^-^ Are you all excitied for the meet up? **_

_**Shoutouts to;**_

_**AnironMor**_

_**cuzimjustlikethat**_

_**Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors (my amazing Beta :))**_

_**Emrocks0989**_

_**grandfieldt**_

_**SerenityAngels**_

_**SliverKitsuneGrlAngel**_

_**TulaMalfoy**_

_**xXChickenButt98Xx (I'm glad i've got you interested!)**_

_**For following!**_

_**Leave a comment if you like, and I'll see you soon lovlies!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Run

Draco was nervously bouncing his leg at breakfast the next morning.

"You sure she'll be here?" he asked for the millionth time.

Blaise nodded, adjusting his turtleneck,"Yeah, mate. She was sitting here yesterday. Just relax."

Draco drew another shaky breath. His mind was racing, but his heart was beating faster. Just the thought of seeing his mate made his pulse skyrocket.

The suspense was killing him, and he couldn't stop himself from scanning the students that were slowly filing, seeking the dark hair, pale skin, and that tell-tale scent.

"Arra, what're we gonna do? He's sitting in our spot!" Tessa hissed, she and Arra staring from the doorway.

Arra chewed her bottom lip, eyes flitting around wildly for some way out…some escape…

As accustomed as she was getting to this whole "Veela" thing, she knew she wasn't ready to come face to face with it yet.

"Well, go on!" Tessa prodded, a suddenly broad smile on her face. "Destiny awaits..."

Arra shook her head, backing up like frightened animal. "No, I- I can't."

"Why not?! Arra, this is someone who will love you unconditionally, for _you-"_

"For my Veela," she harshly corrected. "He doesn't know a thing about me."

Tessa just shook her head. "You won't know until you try..."

And then, with more force than was to be expected, she shoved Arra into the wide open space of the Great Hall.

**********************DM************************** *********

Arra stood like a deer in headlights when Draco looked up.

She was frozen, unable to move...and that bizarre feeling had returned, only much, much stronger. Her breath caught in her throat when he got up, beginning a slow, steady stride towards her.

And the way he _looked_ at her...

It was like a blind man seeing for the first time.

But it was all fake.

It had to be. She and Draco had never even spoken-barely acknowledged the other's existence-and, what? Now he was in love with her?

No, he couldn't be.

That's why she ran.

This feeling, this panic was what Tessa hadn't understood-would probably never understand.

Arra was too lost in her thoughts to really see where she was going, and in her haste, she collided head-first with one of the many stone walls.

She felt warm blood trickle down her forehead as it all went hazy, and moments later she was falling-

Only to be caught.

A pair of arms wound around her, and the sound of soft gasp near her ear made her shiver.

"Oh, Darling..." the voice cooed gently, _kindly,_ "let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

She almost groaned when she recognized him.

Draco.

******************************DM****************** ******************

Draco nearly had a heart attack when he first rounded the corner, greeted with the brutal sight of his Mate crashing into the wall. Hell, he barely caught her in time, his heart beating frantically when he saw he blood...

And he could only imagine what he would've done to himself if he'd have let her fall.

"Oh, Darling..." he'd whispered to her, trying to ebb her tears with gentleness, "let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

But she only sobbed harder when he picked her up.

He was afraid it was from pain, which made him pick up speed, practically sprinting into the vast hall of medical cots.

"Good gracious!" Madam Pomfrey gasped, hurrying over. "What on Earth happened here?"

"She cracked her head open. Didn't watch where she was going and ran into a wall," Draco spluttered in a rush.

He realized too late that in order to have her healed, he had put her down...let her out of his arms.

_This is wrong,_ a voice said at the back of his mind. _You can't let her go. You've only just found her. No, no, no, no, no- _

"Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey said sharply.

He snapped out of his trance, fighting every instinct to lay her gently on the bed. He wanted to kiss her cheek, hold her hand, stroke her hair…anything to prolong contact...

Ever since they had touched, his skin had felt alive, like a burning without pain. It was an experience like none other, and _never_ wanted it to leave.

But of course, all good things come to an end.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy-I can handle it from here," Pomfrey said curtly when she noticed the young Slytherin still looming.

Draco nodded, his muscles stiff as he moved out of the wing. Behind the heavy hospital door, he finally felt the pain. It almost brought him to his knees; the fiery, jabbing sensation that had replaced the warmth.

And only two things were clear in the haze of the inferno.

Someone was calling his name.

And he wanted-no, he _needed_ to see her again.

Soon.

"You alright?" Blaise murmured.

"I found her," was all he said. "I finally, _finally_ found her."

_**AND THEY MEET! :) did you guys like it? I'm nervous for this chapter; i tried to be original and i hoped i suceeded? Dawn liked it, so hopefully you guys did too!**_

_**Did any one catch the Starkid A Very Potter Sequel line? If you did, i applaud you ;)**_

_**Shout-outs to my Followers!**_

**AnironMor **

**Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors**

**Emrocks0989**

**SerenityAngels**

**SliverKitsuneGrlAngel**

**TulaMalfoy**

**Turquoise Waffles**** _(Awesome Name btw :))_**

**ballet022 _(i do ballet ^-^)_**

**cuzimjustlikethat**

**grandfieldt**

**xXChickenButt98Xx**

_**Thanks for following Lovelies! **_

_**Leave a review if you liked the Drarra/Arca/whatever you guys what their ship name to be meet-up! See you next time!**_

**_(Sorry if this one was shorter than usual :/)_  
**

**~S**


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams

"Really? I send you out to get your Mate and you end up getting stitches?" Tessa rolled her eyes, walking Arra out of the hospital wing.

Arra shrugged, absently running her fingers over the six raised bumps barely hidden in her hairline.

"It could've been worse. Could've run into one of the suits of armor..."

Tessa laughed. "I can see the headline now: Hogwarts Student Impaled By Décor."

The two laughed, chatting idly until they reached the common room, at which point Arra stopped dead in her tracks.

Draco was sitting with his back to the door, staring pensively into the fireplace.

"I'm just gonna go..." Tessa whispered. "Talk to him."

"Tessa, I don't really think l-"

"Talk to him" she implored, nudging Arra toward her Mate.

With a trembling sigh, Arra inched in his direction, and Draco let her keep her pace, her scent growing stronger the closer she got.

"Hi..." she whispered.

Draco smiled faintly, turning to face his Mate.

"Hello..." he said smoothly, making her shiver.

"I'm Arra," she blurted, then blushed furiously, ducking her head.

"I know." His finger ghosted under her chin, tilting it up to face him again.

She inched a little closer, his voice swirling around her head like the sweetest of melodies.

"And you're Mal-Draco..." She squeaked, hating her cowardice in that moment.

How could he remain so cool when she was so flustered?

He grinned wolfishly down at her, nailing the catalyst with a wink.

And Arra knew from then, whether she liked it or not, Draco Malfoy wasn't leaving.

****************************DM******************** ********

His fingers nimbly tugged down the zipper of her dress, and Arra could feel his hungry gaze on her bare back. His hands slipped under the material on her shoulders, guiding it slowly down her figure. The silk garment pooled around her feet, leaving her exposed in only her undergarments, and Draco circled her slowly..like a predator. Feeling awkward, Arra crossed her arms over her chest in a vane attempt to shield herself, but Draco's eyes darkened, and he grabbed her wrists, returning them to her sides.

"Don't you dare hide from me," He growled, lips at her ear, his voice sounding like sex in its purest form.

Arra swallowed, her heartbeat doing a samba in her chest.

"I-I won't."

"You won't what?" Tessa asked, looking over at her from across the dormitory.

Arra looked confused for a moment, then groaned, slapping a palm to her forehead.

Tessa smirked, sliding under her covers. "Another dream about Draco?"

Arra just nodded.

Her heart was still racing from his words.

Don't you dare hide from me...

"So...how many does that make?"

"Every night for the past two weeks. Ever since I got out of the hospital wing..." she trailed off, remembering that night.

She'd felt like a deer in headlights with Draco just staring at her, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, she coughed. His eyes flashed up to her, filled with concern.

"Are you okay?' he asked softly, getting up from the couch and approaching her with a casual grace.

She backed up until her spine met the wall, trapping herself. Again.

Draco just smirked. "This is the second time you've let me back you into a corner, Princess," he purred, leaning a hand on the wall beside her head; giving her an escape but showing her he didn't want her to go.

"And both times you were stalking me, I believe," she quipped, finally finding her voice.

But mouth nearly dropped open at the sight of...was that...no, he couldn't be blushing...

"Well, I think we can arrange that differently for next time," he mumbled, causing her to snort.

"Who says there'll be a next time?"

Draco confidence restored, he leaned in very close.

"Trust me when I say, Princess, that there will definitely be a next time."

Arra shook her head of the memories, feeling a chill rock up her spine.

"What did happen that night?" Tessa asked through a yawn, turning out her bedside lamp.

Arra sunk back into her sheets, blushing.

"We talked about...next time..."

********************************DM**************** ********

Draco twisted in his sheets, small whimpers escaping his mouth. When he tossed onto his side, his eyes shot open, the word 'No' still formed on his lips.

He sighed with relief when he took his male roommates, surrounding him in their beds, and not his Mate.

Throwing his legs over the bed and walking into the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face, trying to calm himself down.

That dream...it had seemed so real. The death eater cornering his Arra in a dark corner, the flash of green, her horrible scream...

He felt sick just thinking about it, and, for a moment, he debated sneaking over to the girl's dorm, just to see that she was okay, but decided against it. Arra would probably slap him if she found out. He chuckled at the thought. She was so defensive; like a kitten who thought herself a lion.

The thought put a smile on his face.

But his next thought made him groan, his heart racing. Kittens had claws...claw marks...claw marks down his back...

Draco felt all the blood rush to his groin at the though of his Arra, her legs wrapped around his waist, nails digging into his shoulders...

Stumbling weakly into the porcelain sink, he bit down on his fist in an attempt to quiet down and not wake the other lads with his moans.

It was going to be a long night...

_**I really like this chapter ;) and Swoon sexy Draco... **_

_**Anyone else love the cover picture for this story as much as i do?**_

_**Shout outs! (15 followers! Ermagerd!)**_

**AnironMor**

**Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors**

**Emrocks0989**

**SerenityAngels _(Your name reminds me of weeping Angels, only nicer :))_**

**SliverKitsuneGrlAngel**

**TulaMalfoy**

**Turquoise Waffles**

**ballet022**

**bookworm2340**

**cuzimjustlikethat**

**fifiswims**

**grandfieldt**

**mollimer**

**toni4eva**

**xXChickenButt98Xx**

_**Thank you SO MUCH my amazing followers, it means the world to me :)**_

_**Drop a review in the box down yonder and see ya next time :)**_

**~S**


	7. Chapter 6: Possesive

Arra was rubbing her temples, her head spinning. She was probably the most awake person in the classroom. Or perhaps the only. History of magic was a horribly boring class, but it was the perfect place to think.

Or sleep.

Arra was thinking so hard she was almost positive one could see the steam coming out of her ears.

_Could he really mean it? Could he really love me?_ Arra thought for the millionth time.

_More importantly_, a voice in the back of her head murmured. _Could you love him? _

_Of course I do_- Arra stopped mid-thought.

Here she was, wondering whether Draco could really love her after talking to her for thirty minutes...and she was proclaiming her love for him.

She groaned quietly and let her head fall to the table.

Damn, this was confusing…

"Arra, would you stop obsessing about this for two seconds?" Tessa whispered groggily, her face buried in her arms.

The thud of Arra's head hitting the table had woken her up.

"You know what Tess, lets give you someone who tells you they love you even though you know its because they have a magical being in them that says so and see how chill you are."

"I'd be fucking fine with it. It sounds great, actually. And Malfoy's gotten way more attractive over the summer, so if you don't want him, I'll-" Tessa was cut off by Arra grabbing her arm, digging her nails into it.

Tessa whimpered. The pressure of her friend's grip felt as though she'd snap the bone.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence," Arra hissed, her eyes dark.

It was this horrible sort of…jealousy that had washed over the female Veela. Possessiveness. Her blood had turned to liquid fire, blue eyes blackening. She could see it; Tessa's blonde hair tangled around Draco's hand, his strong arms around _her_ waist…it was supposed to be Arra. He was her mate.

No one was changing that.

Tessa nodded weakly and Arra released her, turning to the front, trying to calm the emotions pulsing at her chest.

Tessa inspected her arm. It was sure to bruise, but she was just lucky it wasn't broken.

_Note to self,_ Tessa thought. _No messing with Arra's mate…_

Next period, Arra saw Draco walking up the stairs.

Her boiling possession from earlier flared up and she strode quickly over to him.

Draco was smiling when he first saw Arra, but it quickly dropped when he saw the anger behind her eyes...

Her Veela was trying to break free.

She grabbed his wrist, nails digging into it.

It was obvious she was mad. It _was…thrilling_ to see her this way; see her displaying the raw emotion that he felt every time she sent a look his way.

"You're mine," she growled, her dark eyes pinning him where he stood.

Draco smirked, grabbing her wrist in his other hand and kissing the inside of it.

Arra felt her possessive haze relax and reality set in.

"Only as long as you're mine," he murmured seductively, his eyes burning her right back; intensely silver.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ she though, remaining frozen, staring at him, unable to stutter out an answer.

"Well, Princess?"

And there it was; the self assured Malfoy from her dreams. The one so cocksure of himself that she couldn't decide if she wanted to slap or snog that smirk off his face.

The bell rang, dispelling their private moment.

And Arra was about to walk away (more like run away) when Draco tugged her back by the wrist.

"I'll walk you to class," he said, pulling her beside him.

He slowly released her, giving her the perfect opportunity to escape.

But the funny thing was…she didn't want to.

_**SO SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I've been on vacation and my beta's been busy and i just got back (Legitimately got off the planae at like noon today)**_

_**So thank you for being patient and hopefully its a good chapter :)**_

_**Shout outs!**_

**AnironMor**

**Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors**

**Emrocks0989**

**Sammilovesyoo**

**SerenityAngels _  
_**

**SliverKitsuneGrlAngel**

**TulaMalfoy**

**Turquoise Waffles**

**ballet022**

**blondieluver612**

**bookworm2340**

**cuzimjustlikethat**

**fifiswims**

**grandfieldt**

**johnsocz**

**mollimer**

**toni4eva**

**xXChickenButt98Xx**

_**I am seriously so greatful to all of you i cant even...i every i see i have a new follower, i smile and do a happy dance so thank you so much (18! AH!)**_

_**Leave a review because i LOVE feedback, and i will see you lovelies next time**_

**~S**


	8. Chapter 7: Worse?

Draco was barely listening to Snape, his eyes locked on his mate.

She was across the room, sitting with Seamus Finnegan, of all people. It was one of those rare moments when Snape was in a foul mood with everyone, including Slytherins, and had paired them up alphabetically, leaving him with Longbottom.

_For fucks sake,_ Draco thought, tearing his gaze away from Arra when he heard a sloshing sound from his cauldron.

"Move," he growled, trying to salvage their potion from Longbottom's worthless hands.

He was so focused on it that he didn't see Seamus turn and accidentally dump the entire scalding potion onto Arra.

She squeaked in pain, pulling her burning clothes away from her body.

The sound alerted her mate, of course, who was shoving his way through students to get to her.

"Come with me, Ms. Danniels," Snape said hurriedly, taking her swiftly out the door, smoke coming off the burn holes in her shirt.

Draco felt his blood boil, his vision coated in red. He had never felt this level of all-consuming anger and worry waring away in him before.

Turning, he faced Seamus, his Veela calling out for one thing; blood.

"You hurt her?" he snarled, clenching his fists which cracked menacingly.

Seamus shrugged, not seeing the bloodlust in Draco's eyes as he was too busy cleaning up bits of broken vials.

"It was an accident-" Just as Seamus looked up, Draco's fist connected with his jaw, sending the Irishman flying into the ingredients closet.

Seamus was on his hands and knees, gagging on the blood filling his mouth as the rest of the class stared at Draco, whose knuckles were dripping with the sticky red substance; whether it was Seamus' or his he didn't know or care.

He stormed out of the dungeons, the other students giving him plenty of room.

Even though he had abused and beaten more people in the past month than he had in years, even though he would probably get expelled for what he did to Seamus, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He needed to know if Arra was alright, and nothing mattered until he did.

**************************************DM********** ***************************

When Professor Snape returned to his classroom, he was greeted by the image of his students crowded around a very bloody Seamus Finnegan amongst a pile of broken glass and wood.

He exhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose before escorting yet another student to the Hospital Wing.

He didn't have to ask who did it or why; it was obvious.

The work of his godson, defending his mate.

Upon entering the hospital for the second time, he was not surprised to find Draco beside Ms. Danniels, fretting over the bandages encompassing her chest.

"Draco," he said, looking at the boy sourly.

"Five minutes," Draco whispered to Arra, then kissed her forehead.

She watched as the two exited the wing, then put a hand to her forehead where a tingling warmth had broken out across her skin.

It seemed an unconscious action, placing a kiss to her forehead, but it left her feeling almost giddy at the connection of skin and lips.

Draco was experiencing a similar reaction, a shiver of warmth running through him that he was now only associating with direct contact with his mate.

"Would you like to explain?" Severus asked sharply, pulling Draco out of thoughts.

He just shrugged, leaning against the wall, "You know why."

"Draco, you can't react this way every time she gets hurt-"

"Why not? She's my mate, my everything-"

"So she's accepted you?"

Draco paused, growing defensive "No...she hasn't..."

Severus smirked (well, as well as Professor Snape _could_ smirk). "Just you wait," he said, then started to walk off. "I'll excuse it this time, Mr. Malfoy..." he tossed over his shoulder.

Draco just groaned, running his hands down his face.

_It gets worse than this?_ he thought.

If he was lost in his head from a simple touch, what the hell would happen when _things...escalated?_

**_Who thinks the relationship is coming up next? }:) (Thats an evil smirk :P)_**

**_I can't believe how well this story is going :) Thanks so much for the feedback guys !_**

**_Shout-outs! (so many followers! AHH! :))_**

**AnironMor** **Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors** **JustEmily0989** **Sammilovesyoo** **SerenityAngels** **SliverKitsuneGrlAngel** **TulaMalfoy** **Turquoise Waffles** **ballet022** **blondieluver612** **bookworn2340** **cuzimjustlikethat** **fifiswims** **grandfieldt** **johnsocz** **mollimer** **toni4eva** **xXChickenButt98Xx** **xXallegedangelXx**

_**Thanks everyone! I'm very excited:)**_

_**I'm batting around the idea of an avengers story...but i don't know, what d you guys think?**_

_**And accepting? What? Worse possesive-ness? What? And there's only more to come }:)**_

_**Leave a review, or favorite if you wanna And I'll see you next time :)**_

**~S**


	9. Chapter 8: Proof

Arra was standing outside the hospital wing doors when Draco returned.

"What are you doing out of bed? Did they get you-"

She put a finger over his lips.

"I'm fine. Quit worrying about me," she said, heading back toward the common room.

Draco swallowed hard, watching her retreating figure before he jogged to catch up. He had never seen her wearing so little…the scalding potion had burned through all her clothes except her skirt and a camisole that was a slightly transparent, alluding to the tan skin underneath.

"I can't help but worry about you. You're my mate," he pointedly reminded.

_Not technically_, a voice in the back f his head said, making his heart clench painfully.

"Let's just straighten something out. You may be mated to me, but that doesn't mean I've accepted you," she snapped. "You barely know anything about me, so why should I accept you anyway?"

Draco's heart stopped.

This was beginning to sound like rejection…No, she couldn't reject him! It would…it would literally kill him. She wouldn't do that to him…would she?

"Let me prove it to you!" The words flew out of his mouth before his brain registered what he was saying.

Arra smiled faintly, gazing at him with a bemused expression.

"Alright Malfoy, I'll humor you. Prove it."

Draco smirked, grabbing her waist even as she squirmed in his grip. He tried to withhold his cocky bravado, though just being this near to her made his heart race and his head fill with static.

"You won't know what hit you, Princess..."

Arra scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure."

****************************************DM******** *****************************************

"He's such a cocky bastard! I mean, 'you won't know what hit you.' God…and the Whole Princess thing?" Arra ranted. "He couldn't get me to like him in a million years!" She flopped onto her bed.

"Really?" Tessa asked, more interested in her Runes homework than the conversation. Her roommate had been going on and on about Malfoy since she'd gotten back from the hospital wing."Because your refusal to stop talking about him really makes me believe you..."

Arra spluttered, acting scandalized, and Tessa give her a look that clearly stated 'I'm right, you know it, just accept it.'

"I don't like him," Arra murmured finally, fiddling with her own homework.

She couldn't really find it in her to focus on anything but Drac-Malfoy. The self-assured, sexy smirk was still burned into her mind from earlier, and it continued to play itself over and over again.

*******************************************DM***** ***********************************

"I can't get it out of my head!" Draco groaned, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I mean, how the hell I am supposed to prove it to her? She should just feel it! Accept me because her Veela told her to-"

"Arra Danniels is supposed to do something someone told her to?" Nott spoke up from the corner of the room. He laughed, a knowing smirk on his face."Good luck with that, Malfoy."

"How do you know Arra?" Draco asked, a subtle, yet all the same, furious possession running through him.

Arra was _his._ Whether or not she accepted him yet, she was his.

"I dated her in fourth year."

"Shit..." Blaise murmured, moving just fast enough to tackle Draco to the floor before he could rip Theodore's throat _out._  
_Great,_ he thought,_ because this whole situation needed **more** problems_.

_**OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry that chapters keep coming later and later, but even since vaccation when i got off its been hell trying to keep up, and along with all my other stuff i'm doing im practically dorwning in work.**_

_**So, please for give me? *holds out plate of (Insert favorite food here)***_

_**I love and hate to say this, but due to the amount of followers this story has collected (^-^) The full list is becoming too long, so i shall be shouting out to the people who review on the last chapters!**_

_**AnironMor- Yes he is, that is the point :) *Devious smirk***_

_**Sammilovesyoo- So glad you're liking it! And the possesiveness is only beginning :p**_

_**lightbabe- Thanks! I love your username, btw**_

_**Thanks so much and i promise i'm trying so hard to get back on a regular posting schedule! Bare with me lovelies and see you all next chapter! **_

__**S**

_**P.S The review box looks a little sad...maybe y'all could give it a little loving? :p**_


	10. Chapter 9: Lock and Key

"Tess?" Arra called.

Tessa had asked her to meet her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that morning, with the notion that she had something important to tell her...but when Arra turned around at the sound of the door opening, it was not her best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

******************************DM****************** *********

"They're both in there?" Tessa asked, coming out from behind a statue.

Blaise nodded. "I just saw Draco go in."

Tessa smiled deviously, "Then lets lock 'em in."

************************DM************************ *********

After the pounding on the door finally stopped, Tessa turned to look at Blaise from her seat on the floor.

"So you think they're taking it well?" she asked, a little smirk on face.

Blaise barked a laugh. "Please. They've either killed each other by now, or have resulted to shagging each other silly."

Tessa laughed, getting to her feet.

"You think we'll get hell for locking them in there?" Blaise asked, casting a glance at the suddenly silent bathroom. Not even Myrtle could be heard from through the door.

Tessa just shrugged, smirking wider, "Totally worth it."

*********************************DM*************** ***********

Arra rested her head on the door, dropping her fist from the wood, "Its useless. They're obviously not letting us out-the bastards." She kicked the door one last time.

"Why'd they lock us in here in the first place?" Draco asked, pacing angrily.

She glared at him. After what he'd done to Nott the week before, and now this stunt, she wasn't sure she could be any more pissed off.

"Don't act like you didn't help plan this, Malfoy," she hissed, dropping down to the floor.

"I didn't!" he insisted for the hundredth time "How many times do it have to say it? I didn't plan th-"

"Just forget it!" she shouted.

Draco felt anger swell within him."I don't get why you're so upset with me, Danniels. He's your ex-so what if I beat the blood out of him?"

"He's still my friend! And it doesn't help that you've sent everyone who's so much as touched me to the hospital wing-"

"They shouldn't have touched you! You belong to _me!"_

_"No!"_ Arra yelled, glaring at him. "I am _not_ yours, and if you don't get your shit together, I never will be!"

Draco felt his temper boil over. Ignoring every instinct in his body that told him to stop, he marched over to his mate and gripped the tops of her arms, pulling her up to face him. His hold was tight, and Arra could almost feel the bruises it would leave.

When she didn't look at him, she felt his grip constrict, forcing a small whimper of pain out of her mouth.

That small sound cut through Draco's emotional tornado so sharply, it actually hurt his head. Slowly looking at his hands, he registered that he was hurting her.

Disgust welled up in him in an all consuming rage as he set her back on the ground slowly, releasing her.

"Oh my god..." he muttered, looking down at his hands. A torturous mantra ran through is head over an over again...

You hurt her. You _hurt_ her. _Youhurtheryouhurtheryouhurther-_

Only when Arra spoke up did he realize he'd been saying it aloud.

"They're only bruises Malfoy..." she said quietly, shrugging with her eyes on the floor.

He didn't reply, for fear his voice would break.

"This is why I haven't accepted you, you know," Arra broke the silence once more.

Draco finally looked up, all of it clicking in his head.

Every time he hurt someone on her behalf, she didn't see it as an act of protection. She saw a possessive monster; a threat to her safety.

And he'd just proved her right.

"Arra..." he choked, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. He reached a hand out to her, only to have her flinch at it.

"Just do it" he whispered, bracing himself.

He knew there would be pain to come, but it'd be worth it to see her finally happy. That is, if he lived long enough after.

"Do what?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

He'd backed up into the opposite wall, his face a mask of pain and determination. His teeth were clenched, and he looked as if he were either about to kill himself or cry...

_All this because of __a couple of bruises?_ she wondered. An odd emotion was stirring in her...compelling her to go to him and wipe away the tear that rushed down his face.. To tell him it was alright. To comfort him.

"Reject me," he whispered, another tear falling.

Arra felt her heart clench, one word jumping from her brain to her mouth quicker than she could process.

"No."

Draco's silver eyes locked on her, a feeble hope displayed.

"I wont reject you over a few bruises," she murmured, trying to look away but unable to.

"But..I hurt you..." he managed. It was so quiet-even Myrtle had piped down, peeking at them curiously over her stall.

"I've hurt you too...so I suppose we're even."

Draco smiled, a true, genuine smile, making Arra's heart feel a little lighter than before.

"Don't think this changes anything Draco," she said, finally breaking away from his intense gaze. "You're still a git."

Draco smiled wider, forgiveness making him feel a little less guilty, and a lot more hopeful.

"You called me Draco."

Arra blushed.

"Don't get used to it_...Malfoy."_

**...Are you all super upset that chapters keep coming later and later? Because i am. And no one to blame but my stupid brain..I've been on a serious avengers kick as of late, so with those plot bunnies crowding my head its hard to find the Drarra bunnies...But anyway, I like this chapter :) Devious Tessa and Blaise are devious }:) Any how, awww...look at the emotional connection forming between them...so cute ^-^**

**Shoutouts!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker- Here's your update Love!**

**Mad mind flip- I'm glad you're liking my story!**

**Sammilovesyoo- I plan to keep writing, and the plot has only begun to thicken... ;)**

**rose013- The reivew box thanks you fro the loving haha ;) I'm glad you think it's original! It's a huge compliment ^-^**

**So, until next time Lovelies!**

**~S**

**P.S. Imagine the review box is a magical machine that will help me put out chapters faster if you fill it up with feedback*Hint hint* :p**


	11. Chapter 10: A Simple Touch

"Please?"

"No Malfoy! How many times do I have to tell you?" Arra growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

After the whole violence incident, Draco had been acting peculiar. He had moved much closer to her, fiddling with his hands, and acting all around_…childish._ It was a side she had never seen in him and to be quite honest, she preferred her cocky bastard Draco, and not this whiny-wait. Hang on...

Her Draco? No, no, no-she didn't refer to him as _hers._ Or in any kind of possessive manner. He was Malfoy, someone whom she was having to deal with for the time being. Not _her_ anything.

_Yet._

That damn voice was getting real annoying.

"Arra…I need this," he pleaded, bringing her out from her reverie.

She snorted. "Draco Malfoy is begging someone for a simple touch?"

"From you? Of course," he said with a small smile, his cocky bravado slowly returning, making Arra's heart skip a few beats.

That had actually been…romantic. The kind of romantic talk would make her gag from anyone else... but from him? It was sort of…sweet.

"You _must_ feel it too..." Draco whispered, his hand twitching toward her, but he held himself back.

He didn't exactly trust himself with touching her just yet…

"Feel what?"

"The urge to touch me. I saw your hand move toward me a few times-don't try to deny it."

Arra huffed, folding her arms tighter.

Yes, she felt it. She wanted to reach out to him, hold his hand or something, but she'd restrain herself. He needed to prove he was worth it before she gave him any sort of a chance.

"Just…your hand. Please."

Arra sighed once more, this time in defeat, and uncrossed her arms.

Smiling, Draco reached out gently to entwine their fingers.

The contact sparked off a million feelings in both Veelas; warmth, content, relief...it was as if they'd been in pain, but hadn't known it until it had ceased.

Arra looked away, blushing.

"So…when do you think they'll let us out?"

Draco smirked, casting a sideways glance at his mate.

"No idea."

************************DM************************ *****

Tessa could've squealed at the sight before her.

She and Blaise had gone down that morning, about an hour before breakfast, to let Draco and Arra out of their confinement.

She certainly hadn't expected them to be cuddled up together, fast asleep.

"I knew this would work!" she whisper-yelled to Blaise, who just shook his head.

"You're an evil genius."

Tessa's smile grew wider, "Slytherin, remember?"

"So…" Blaise began, a smirk of his own coloring his face, "since you're so clever, I'll leave you with the task of waking them."

Tessa started to object, but Blaise was already halfway out the door.

"Sneaky bastard," she muttered, turning back to the sleeping mates.

Something told her this wasn't about to go smoothly…

_**Whoa! Another Chapter up in less than a week! Yay ^-^ And as for Drarra cuddling..anyone else loving that adorable mental picture?**_

_**I've put up another set (A picture displaying one of the scenes in the last chapter) On my polyvore. Just type in polyvore . com and search happyace4ever if'en you're wantin' to check it out ;)**_

_**Shoutouts!**_

_**FreeSpiritSeeker- Another up date for you:) and i loved her reaction too!**_

_**lightbabe-Thanks! -hugs-**_

_**xXChickenButt98Xx- I Shall excuse your tardiness since you review frequently (Thanks for that) **__**and i have a crappy email account sometimes as well :p**_

_**Embry's Sexy Imprint- Thanks! And by the way...LOVE the screen name ;)**_

_**So that's about it for this chapter, just wanna say a huge thanks to Dawn-of-indescribable-colors for managing to be a bloody amazing writer(i just got a little British there ;p) And my fabulous beta.**_

_** i feel bad that it's so short but quality over quantity right? See you all soon:)**_

_**(Psssstttt...The review box...its kinda staring at you o.0. Drop some feedback in there and maybe it'll go away...)**_

**~S**


	12. Chapter 11: Memories

"For someone so small, you pack a damn good punch, you know that?" Tessa grumbled, wincing when she rested her shoulder wrong.

Arra gave no response, though she did not see in the least bit sorry for punching her when she tried to act as the alarm clock that morning.

"She's ignoring us" Blaise said, casting a glance at the pair of Veelas in front of him.

"Why?" It was the first word Draco had spoken all night. His gaze was fixed on the brunette across from him.

What he wouldn't give to know what was going through her head right now…

***************************DM********************* ****

_Arra yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, her head resting on Draco's shoulder._

_"You know what Malfoy?" she said, looking up at him blearily._

_Draco smiled gently; she really was adorable, when she let her guard down._

_"What, Danniels?"_

_Arra's next sentence was warped by yet another yawn escaping her lips._

_"You're not that bad…"_

**********************DM************************

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Arra shook her head, shocked out of her memory.

She couldn't believe she'd said that last night…Well, she couldn't believe she'd done a lot of things last night...

"Sorry, what?" she asked, unable to keep her eyes from moving to Draco every few seconds.

Dear Merlin, what had gotten into her?

"I'm headed to bed, I was wondering if you were coming too?"

Arra shook her head, glancing over at Draco once more. "I'll catch up later."

After Tessa walked up the stairs, a few steps behind Blaise, Arra returned her gaze to the blond Slytherin across from her, only to find that, for once, he wasn't looking her way. He was staring off into space, seeming to be deep in thought.  
****************************DM******************** ***

_"When's your birthday?" Draco asked._

_Arra looked up, surprised by the sudden break in the silence._

_"Why?"_

_Draco shrugged. "Just some useful information, when is it?"_

_"August eleventh…yours?"_

_"June 5th."_

_"So…about a week after school gets out?" _

_Draco nodded._

_Arra seemed to think a moment before asking. "Malfoy...when you came into your inheritance, you had to-"_

_"Wait?" he finished, a small smile on his lips._

_She nodded, seeming to blush slightly._

_"Yeah, I did. But you know something?"_

_Arra gestured for him to continue._

_"You're worth the wait."_

******************************DM****************** ******

"Thinking about last night?" Arra asked.

She had moved to sit next to him, their shoulders almost touching.

"Yeah."

"Me too," she murmured, looking down at her hands.

"Even the kiss?" Draco asked, smiling smugly.

He knew she wouldn't be able to shake that off like she had the rest of his advances. No matter how much she fought, she couldn't repress her Veela forever.

Arra rolled her eyes, but in actuality, she felt all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it.

"Especially the kiss."

Draco smiled, an idea passing his mind briefly. It was a long shot but…it might just work…

"Arra?"

She turned her head, only to feel something warm press against her lips.

He was kissing _her._

_Kissing_ her.

Again.

"Stop!" Arra gasped, strangely breathless.

"Why?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

She was quiet a moment before replying, "No idea," and pulling him back in for another kiss.

_**:D**_

_**I think this chapter can speak for itself :D**_

_**~S**_

_******Also, a little update. The reason this chapter was so incredibly late (And coming chapters will probably becoming a little bit later as well) Is because i've been in and out of the hospital for the past few months, and probably will be for a few more months following. Some pretty serious stuff we're trying to get under control, but not to worry, i won't abandon this story:) (Unless i absolutely have to) and i'm sorry again for this being so late:(**_


	13. Chapter 12: No, It Isn't

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen, and soon Draco and Arra were left alone in the common room, still kissing...still unable to find a reason (let alone the will) to stop.

And for a moment, just a moment…Arra could see it.

She could see being his mate, holding his hand, waking up next to him, feeling…connected to him.

And in that moment, she didn't know why she'd been resisting all this time.

But then that moment ended...and all her insecurities-all her worries and doubts-came flooding back to her.

She pulled away from him slowly, her eyes cast down.

"Goodnight Draco," she whispered, rising from the couch, eyes still not meeting his.

"Wait-" he said, grabbing her wrist as she made to walk away."What's wrong? Hey- look at me." He lifted her chin.

Arra stared up at the ceiling instead, trying to keep the pathetic tears welling up in her eyes at bay.

"Like you don't know! I mean really Malfoy-you can't be that oblivious."

"Apparently I can...care to enlighten me?" he snapped back, eyes narrowing.

But just as Arra opened her mouth to reply, Snape strode into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I could speak with you..." the greasy man drawled, face devoid of emotion.

Arra saw Draco tense, his jaw clenching. He turned robotically around, moving toward his godfather.

_"Alone,_ Ms. Danniels."

Arra felt an inkling of fear bubbling in her chest as she took a step back, letting Draco walk past his godfather alone.

Something was definitely wrong...

***************************DM********************* ********  
Draco stood stiffly in his godfather's study, a letter clutched in his hand.

"You know what this means, I presume?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded, staring down at the envelope.

He didn't even need to open it. It was obvious what was inside, just by looking at the seal.

The Dark Lord had called for him.

"Will I be able to protect her?" he whispered.

That was all he cared about-that Arra was safe, that she would be safe, whether she accepted or not be damned.

She was his mate, and he needed her safe.

"That depends..." Snape murmured.

"On?"

"On how merciful the Dark Lord feels."

Draco's grip on the letter tightened; that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"And if I decline? If I decide I don't want to do this anymore?"

Snape sighed "Then there's no hope. You'll be killed."

"But would-"

"Do you think your death wouldn't affect her? Accepted or not, you are still her mate. The heartbreak would destroy her." Severus took a deep breath, exhaling sharply and looking tersely at his godson. "Your only hope is to do what He says. And if you do well, there's a chance you'll _both_ make it out of this war alive."

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So you're saying that to save her, I have to do something that could make her hate me?"

"It's the only way Draco."

The blond Slytherin stared down at the crumpled letter in his hand, thinking over his godfather's words. _The only way... _

A firm resolve was growing slowly within him-a blazing determination that burned in his next words.

"No. It isn't."

Just outside the door, a small gasp sounded.

_**There is it! We're getting into the goods ;) And...what is Arra's reasoing for not accepting Draco? Anyone know?(Well, beside me ;)) Leave a guess in the review box!**_

_**See y'all next time, and a BIG thanks to Dawn, my beta, for lending an ear this week :)**_

_**Adios Amigos **_

_**~S**_


End file.
